Quantitative analysis of myelin lipid breakdown by activation of terminal complement component. Released labelled myelin lipid following complement activation will be analyzed. Analysis of possible activation of phospholipase through the action of complement: The breakdown of labelled phospholipid following demyelination by complement will be analyzed by TLC. Purification of myelin membrane vesicles and studies of myelin membrane modulation on susceptibility to complement attack. Improve liposomal model system for anti-myelin antibody assay. Application of membrane modulating agents, such as A2C cholesterol to myelin membrane.